Pokemon Crimson lights
by jonesyboy456
Summary: Follow young man from Alola as he moves to the beautiful "Region of light", Kalos! But not all light is good. will he be able to survive this magical region, or will he and his friends succumb to the mysterious "Crimson Lights"?


Prolouge

It was way to pretty for a funeral Kamalei thought. Then again, when you lived in the Alola region you couldn't expect much else. A warm breeze carried the scent of fresh hibiscus flowers mixed with sea salt. Bright yellow Pom-Pom Oricorio danced while a small group of Cottonee twirled lazily in the air. A Few feet away a Gastly chuckled at a Murkrow that was zapped into submission by a trainer's Alolan Raichu. It then turned to look at the procession and it's chuckle turned into a gut busting laugh, as if the saddest part of life was some kind of joke.(Although to a Ghost it probably was). Kam decided to ignore Gastly for now and listened to Uncle Hala continue on. "And as we scatter our fallen sister's ashes we hope Tapu Fini will welcome her into its foggy grove." Something about that rubbed Kamalei the wrong way. His mother was always the adventurous woman, and therefore hated to be in one place for more than a week, nevermind the rest of eternity. Well that would only be a concern if Tapu Fini _**LET **_his mother into its grove to begin with. The fey were known for capricious natures but the Guardian Spirits took the cake.

Still maybe being barred from the freaky acid trip that was Poni grove would give his mother an eternal adventure. Or maybe she would prefer to be a Gastly's travel buddy. Wait a minute that entire train of thought was way off. First, his _**MA**_ enjoyed a seditary lifestyle preferring to relax with her Pokémon rather than travel or battle them. Second of all Tapu Fini herself her a Z-Power ring, not a run of the mill Z-ring, but one capable of evolving Z-crystals at moment's notice. Of course his Ma would get in. Kam looked at the Gastly who had now assumed its true appearance. A young man with eerily pale skin with dark purple veins running across it in a tattered cloak with old worn pants from a bygone era stood across from him. His hair turned into poisonous fog that coiled around his upper body. The eyes were the worst part though. Gastly had a bad habit of keeping the scars that killed them after rebirth something other Ghosts (yes even there evolved brethren Haunter and Gengar) shied away from. This guy looked as if someone took a hot knife and sliced up the upper half of his face. His left eye was glazed over, blind and near invisible over pitch black scar tissue. The other was just plain _GONE_ and all that was a giant leaking pus filled sore above a horizontal wound that looked like it started in his eye and ended in his ear. Gastly chuckled as if sensing his discomfort and slowly strode towards him. Atleast until Hala's Crabralwer fired off a blast of off tar like engery that tore him into little pieces that dissipated on the wind. Kamalei looked at the Fighter and swore quietly. Crabrawler was deceptively lankey with long triple jointed arms that hung at his side. Large blue fruit covered both of his fist adding to the illusion of uselessness. However crabraler espically Hala's were fast and their punches powerful enough to snap a man's spine in two. The thing had always kinda freaked Kamalei out, if only because it was one of the few Pokémon to learn a Dark-type spell naturally. The Fighter turned to look at him. One his eyes looked like it had taken one to many punches, the other one had a nasty scar running over it. "So" Crabrwaler asked in a strange clicking voice that somehow lulled opponents into a false sense of security, "Are you done Ghost watching or do want to be a Gastly like that guy?" "Dude does it look like I wanna be a psychotic gasbag?" Kam answered. "Good let's get back then. Oh and sorry about your mom." Kam sighed he really hoped that wouldn't come up. "Yeah me to dude me to."

_**Well that was a depressing way to start a story! Don't worry! It gets sadder! If it wasn't obvious from Gastly and Crabrwaler, the Pokémon will all have humanoid forms. But that doesn't mean there all gonna be eye candy some will be outright hiedioius. I will also be changing how the Pokémon world works so it fits better. For example, most moves are called "Spells". Most of the technology will be greatly toned down to the story a more mystical air to it. Also I know non dark type Pokémon can naturally learn dark type moves but that's one of things I'm mixing up welp see you in a month!**_


End file.
